Five Smiles Draco Malfoy
by Karina Miria
Summary: Best smiles in the life of Draco Malfoy


- Draco, Draco, come on honey, open your eyes. Look what Mom brought to you - fair-haired woman dropped a soft blanket on a small wicker basket. From it came the quiet plaintive meow.  
>The fair-haired like his mother, a boy of about five or six with enthusiastic squeak rolled on a wide bed and threw back the lid, he saw a little Siamese kitten, he mewed softly, apparently frightened by the darkness. After removing the baby from the basket boy gently placed it on the bed. Kitty rose slowly to his feet and shaking a few steps with a disgruntled meow fell caught on the crease. Draco laughed, pulled the animal to her chest and looked at her mother. She sat beside him and with a smile watching them. Little Draco had never seen her with a such smile.<br>- You're the most beautiful, Mom.  
>- Thanks babe, - the woman smiled.<p>

- Let me introduce to you gentlemen, my son and heir Draco Lucius Malfoy - tall, blond man put his hand on her thin shoulders of ten the boy - he is in the next year will go to Hogwarts. Draco shook hands with our guests.  
>- Good evening, lord Parkinson, lord Zabini, - the boy weighed perfect bow senior mages.<br>- Do you grow a great successor, Lucius, - a man bowed his head, taking a compliment.  
>The whole time Draco carefully copied the behavior of the father. As well mannered and drawled arrogantly raised sharp chin. He tried to win praise from parents. To prove that he was a wonderful son to his father might justly be proud of him. Shortly after taking Lucius went to see him.<br>- You are well behaved son, - sparingly praised his father patting on the shoulder, - well done.  
>And swung left the room. But Draco had noticed in a mirror hanging on the wall, only a few seconds, of reflected a beautiful, full of pride, a smile of his father.<p>

- It was the right choice, Draco, - a sigh said Severus Snape, the Head of Slytherin and his godfather.  
>- How can it be the right choice, Severus. I had just betrayed my father, mother, my whole family, all of that generation believed Malfoy. But the worst, I now have to deal with these damn worthless mudblood and Boy-Who-No-Dies. How can this be the right choice! - Draco had already cried in an outburst of emotions pacing the living room Snape.<br>- Do you know what it was right. At this time you have chosen the wrong side and you do not slip out as always. It was the only way to save not only you but also Lucius and Narcissa.  
>- My father would kill me, - Teen moaned sixteen fell into a chair and covering his face with his hands.<br>- Don't kill, after all calm down and think carefully, you also then say thank you. He Slytherin in the end.  
>- You think so? - Raised on the cross eyes younger Malfoy.<br>Snape just smiled silently, one of his amazing smile, to see which was allowed only godson, son, and almost sullen which transform ugly face of the old spy. Making it a perfect combination of sharp lines, as if just come from under the chisel of the sculptor.

- Do not do this, please ...  
>- Do not do what? - The fair-haired young man stood in the center of the room. In one hand holding the mantle of the road and the other clutching his wand, ready at any moment to Apparate.<br>- Do not go, you said that you love and we'll always be together.  
>- Merlin, Potter, what are you really an idiot - rolled his eyes magician, twenty-one years of age, - of course I'm talking about. Yes, I would say anything just to get to your ass, believe it you have such a mouth-watering. I Slytherin, or you forgot. Is your brain Gryffindor quite atrophied. I think as a healer you know what that means. First, I need you had to save Malfoy from the shameful fate of prisoners of Azkaban. And then I thought why not. The hero of the wizarding world in lovers will significantly improve my status. Or you thought you could be another reason for me to even just looked at mudblood scum like you. And your virginity, it was so fun to teach you how to please a partner. - Blond smirked looking at more blanching, the now former lover.<br>- No, no, please ...  
>- But now you do not need me anymore. I am rich, influential and beautiful. Why do I, especially as a lover? Why do I need the one who taught me all over? I like variety. Harry.<br>Dark-haired wizard cocked his head when he heard his name. Smile flitted over his lips the hope that this is not true at all, just a bad dream, but met with cold gray eyes had disappeared leaving a chasm of pain and hopeless despair.  
>It was the best he had seen Draco Lucius Malfoy, a broken smile destroyed by Harry Potter. Pretty smile he apparate. Joining the winner Voldemort sitting in a chair and clutching his stomach hands whisper.<br>- Please, this is not true, please don't ...

The fair-haired man stood on a small hill. Before him lay a small, ancient cemetery in Godric's Hollow. Several years ago, he casually looked here to find Severus Snape and saw as putting flowers on the graves of two instead of one. The first he knew was maglorozhdennaya Lily Evans Potter. Ex-girlfriend later married the greatest enemy of school years. Draco did not understand that his affection for the red witch. But the second? James Potter is not the same. Intrigued, he then went and looked out from behind the cross was almost choked with shock. Snape turned around.  
>- Oh, Mr. Minister, - as always sarcastic. - I was thinking, when did you know to come here.<br>- Why? - Hardly look away from the tombstones asked Malfoy.  
>- Because I know you love Harry that you would not say to himself and others.<br>- It's not so - gray eyes are constantly slipping off the face of Snape on a tombstone.  
>- Well, well, continues to impress myself, can get and once you yourself believe it. Good luck. - Spitting out farewell Professor apparate. And Draco then stood a long time and looked at the inscription on the simple gray granite, not having the strength to look away.<p>

_Harry, the son of Lily and James __  
><em>_31/07/1980 - 02/13/2001 _

Nothing more, no epitaph, no photos.

Here and now, he descended the hill on the eve of Valentine's carrying a red rose, which would put it on the grave of one whom he loved, loved and will love you forever. And to anyone who killed then their words, deeds.

Putting a flower, Malfoy hands scraped the stone from the snow. He wanted to put another, more fitting, but Severus did not allow. "He always wanted to be just Harry, so let even after the death of his wish will be fulfilled."  
>Kneeling and shoveling snow with his bare hands, Draco heard quiet steps behind.<br>- Hello Severus, I'm gone - after the godson told him about the break with Harry, they drifted apart. Godfather never forgave Draco fact that he did Lily's son, and forbade him to appear at the cemetery. But when a ban could stop Malfoy.  
>- Who are you? And what you are doing in our family cemetery? - Asked an unfamiliar voice.<br>Abruptly turned around and saw a male youth. Tall blonde, he as two drops of water was like him, except that his eyes, looking inquiringly, they were suicidal color Awad. In his hands were white lilies, favorite flowers of Harry Potter.  
>- Excuse me mister. - is not waiting for a reply teenager pushed Draco's shoulder and walked to the grave of Harry. This brought the blond out of his stupor.<p>

- Who are you? - Asked he, in turn, question.  
>- I, - teen turned around. - Alexander Sirius Vesper, - thin as Harry, covered in warm gloves, hand finished case Malfoy, and putting a flavor on the grave of a young man stood up.<br>- So, is who are you? - The young wizard repeated his question.  
>- Draco Lucius Malfoy, the Minister of Magic in England. - Draco said his name and noticed that the first words neutral polite, even friendly in luminescent green eyes gave way to cold indifference on the verge of contempt.<br>- And what do you do in this cemetery? - Now the magician some sixth sense, knew from his answer depends on many things, if not all of his life. With a smile, blond hair turned a sad look at the tombstone.  
>- I came to the one I love more than life, who caused great pain, and I hope that if not in this, so in my next life I can atone for his terrible mistake.<br>- What mistake? - Expressed curiosity teenager.  
>- I decided that power and money more important than a person who loved me just for the fact that I have. - Malfoy was going to add something else but it was interrupted cotton apparation and rapid footsteps approaching magician.<br>- Alex, what are you doing here - menacingly snarled Snape, and it was he - the father does not find a place for himself, he came home from work and only son was gone. What do you think, young man?  
>- But Severus, I always come here to this day, - raising his hand defending teen, - dad just recently engaged, here and forgot that today that same number, you know, they have there some kind of epidemic or something like that. I did it last time I see one every few days. And then a couple minutes, come running, a kiss on the forehead, and he will flee back. Do not even eat properly - unhappy boy pouted.<p>

- And more so if I went here today, I would not have met with the Minister of Magic in England, - impish smile nodded, listened silently to their dispute Malfoy.  
>- All of you have met, - Snape grimaced, - and I was hoping that this will not happen. Just like your father, all plans with you crumble. - Potions Master said quietly.<br>- Hey, I hear, - exclaimed the young Vesper. - Let's go already, but the dad is really what will not, he can I have, - and picked up the older magician's arm pulled him along. Draco was about to call a couple when the younger blond turned around.  
>- Mr. Minister of Magic in England, I think that in order to correct your mistake you should not wait for the next life. - And continued to smile broadly. - My dad still loves my father even though he threw it away very offended. He told me, you may also like. Good luck to you, I'll be glad to get acquainted. We are live... - End of sentence was drowned in the roar of a double appration.<br>But that was not important, the most important thing he heard and saw. Broad smile of his son, the most beautiful and important a smile on his life._  
><em>


End file.
